


Water Cutting Through Stone

by Mustachebabs



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: This is an extremely niche AU I wrote Wicked into based on the Natasha, Pierre, and the Comet of 1812 musical.If you're somehow a fan of both of those things, I think you'll like this. If you have no idea what the musical is about, this is sort of similar to a Aristocrats/War and Peace/Opera AU.





	1. Chapter 1

The theater was buzzing with energy and anticipation as the audience awaited the beginning of the performance. It was all hurried chatter, to catch up with the latest updates and gossip about the people around them. It’d been a while since Galinda Upland had been able to attend the opera, having been out of town for several months. Her dear aunt had been dreadfully sick in the past year. Galinda’s parents had sent their ray of sunshine to keep the dying woman company in the countryside. A double edged vacation, but her return had been expedited shortly after Aunt Clutch’s passing.

All the blonde wished for was to hear what her friends had been up to and the varying degrees in which they’d missed her lovely presence. But first, a visit to the current opera performing in the city was in order. Her parents had informed her that during her absence they’d loaned their private box to some visiting dignitaries. The blonde had lost interest to hear the specifics, partly why she was slightly on edge as she sat on the front row of the box. Being unaccompanied, what would people think if she were seen in private with any of the visiting personalities? Whoever they were, anyways. 

Her fiance was at war, but news traveled fast. Especially gossip. Distracting herself by scanning the crowd below, the blonde saw some familiar faces that had yet to send her ‘welcome back’ notes upon her anticipated return. She’d make sure to mortify them appropriately at the next Ball. The lights started to dim shortly after, signaling the start of the performance and the crowd quieted down. Galinda couldn’t help to look over her shoulder during the last glimpses of remaining light. No sight of anyone, perhaps she’d have the box for herself after all.

When the intermission finally came around, Galinda made sure to straighten her posture and smooth her dress. After all, this was prime socializing time. 

“Great performance, no?”

The voice made her jump in her seat and as she turned, she saw someone sitting in the far corner of the box. Galinda hadn’t heard them come in. Leaning forward, light caught their features and the blonde stood to bow. This was no meek loan her parents had arranged, they could have emphasized just  _how_  important the person that was borrowing the box was.

“Lady Thropp, I didn’t hear you come in. It’s an honor." 

As she rose from her bow, the person had stood up and stepped down to the front row. 

"I’m sorry if I startled you. Your parents did mention you’d be back in the coming days, I’ve heard much about you." 

"Good things, I hope.”

The blonde fanned herself with her now open personal fan, which matched the patterns on her dress. While this helped to cover her quickly rising blush, it did naught to prevent her from staring. She’d heard things herself, about the Marquise of Colwen Grounds. The woman’s skin tone presided her of course, and truth to what carried in the wind, it was as green as healthy grass. Other things were said about her too, apparently she was one to watch out for at parlors. This meant that everyone wanted her to be at theirs. Even if she was the Marquise to be until the death of her grandfather, Elphaba Thropp was already a most wanted socialite.

At the same time, there was the fact that comments painted her as a walking contradiction. Charming but secluded. Eloquent but indifferent. Now Galinda could see that while her appearance was rather peculiar, it was also captivating. Consequently, as things were, it made her quite distracting in general.

“Lady Upland…?” One of Elphaba’s eyebrows had raised in concern as the blonde seemed a little entranced in her fanning.

“I’m sorry Lady Thropp, it seems the performance has left me a little enthralled.” The blonde quickly provided as she adverted her eyes towards the edge of the box.

“Please, Elphaba would suffice.”

 A socialite refusing to be called with a honorific? How positively controversial. It made Galinda’s eyes switch back to the woman for a moment. When the blonde found herself getting mesmerized again, she forced herself to look at the closed curtains over the stage. Thankfully, Elphaba had enough conversation to move their social pleasantries along.

“You’ve lucked out today, last week one of the performers fell off the stage.”

The blonde covered her giggle with her fan as her eyes came back to Elphaba. No matter how fascinating this woman might be, making a fool of herself in public was not in Galinda’s agenda.

“You’ve been to the performances often then?”

Elphaba fixed her jacket momentarily, as if it didn’t fit her handsomely so already before answering. “It’s quiet, in its own sense.”

It was after that comment that the lights overhead started to dim once more, the second act preparing to begin. As Elphaba’s appearance fell to the foreground in the increasing shadows, the blonde was able to find her usual articulation abilities once more.

“Oh, but where are my manners? Won’t you join me in the front row? The view must be dreadful from back there.” She pointed her closed fan in the general direction of the back of the box as she prepared to take her seat again.

“No please, I much prefer to keep myself out of view. Lest I distract from the action on stage.” She also had a humor to match her cunning speech pattern. Galinda was glad to be under darkness almost entirely now, as she could smile openly at that. Such shameless public displays of emotion wouldn’t do for a bride in waiting. “Do enjoy the remainder of the show, don’t mind me.”

Galinda’s hand was taken ever so gracefully then, lips pressed softly to the back of it. “I do hope to see you at the upcoming Ball, it’ll be a pity if it were to lack the sight of you.”

The orchestra started playing then and when the blonde was over the initial startle from the music, she was already alone once more. As she reluctantly looked down at the stage, Galinda silently considered how exciting the prospect of being back had just become. The second act paled in comparison to the excitement the intermission had stirred within the blonde.

When the lights came back on after the performers took their bow, Galinda decided against staying behind to socialize after the show. To no surprise and somewhat inner disappointment, the blonde was alone when she looked over her shoulder once the lights came on completely. Making her way to the box’s exit, she found a flower left behind by the entrance. It was atop the table used to leave messages during the show, instead of a letter there was a pink rose waiting for her.

Her return to the city was proving much more interesting than she could have ever expected. Smiling to herself, Galinda took the flower back with her. After all, pink went so well with green.


	2. Chapter 2

The Upland’s estate received a notable amount of correspondence daily. Not only from governmental associates addressed to Highmuster Arduenna and even beyond the social inquiries to Larena Upland. It had been obvious to allot a separate inbox for their daughter early on in the blonde’s socialite life. Now that Galinda had returned to the city, there’d been a surge on the incoming messages addressed to her.

As she sorted through them while having breakfast, the blonde came upon a rather ornate envelope. That was always a plus when trying to catch her eye. It was an invite to the Thropp’s Costume Ball, the family’s crest caught the light and shimmered in gold and green. It’d always been thought controversial when put in contrast with the Wizard’s colors. A sort of unspoken feud had always been at bay in the minds of many. Politics, however, were her father’s thing. Galinda was more interested in finding the perfect dress for the evening and more importantly, her impending encounter with Elphaba Thropp. 

What had occurred last night at the opera kept replaying in the blonde’s head. Against her usual bragging demeanor, she’d refrained from telling anyone about it. The whole thing felt secret, building a sort of guilty pleasure within her. Of course, Caprice-in-the-Pines had been nothing but beautiful but it had also been woefully secluded. Tonight’s ball and all of its prospects felt like fresh air to the blonde. Slipping back into her social responsibilities excited her. Poor Fiyero at war would have to forgive her, but Galinda couldn’t deny she’d been feeling neglected. She thrived with attention! This ball was exactly what the doctor had prescribed and the blonde was ready to impress.

Before all that however, there was shopping to be done. Perhaps she’d find a brand new dress, since she couldn’t quite decide on one already in her collection. Taking one last sip from her tea, she called for the carriage to make her way to the boutiques around the city.

“Oh, Galinda, what a delight!” Turning at the call, the blonde spotted two of her friends approaching. 

“Pfanee, Shenshen! So good to see you!”

Hugs were exchanged and all three proceeded into the boutique. It was as if Galinda hadn’t been gone longer than a day as they chatted away.

“It’s been an absolute bore without you around! Your letters made us jealous too, you  _must_  invite us to Caprice-in-the-Pines sometime.”

The blonde was busy looking over the displays. Which would look best?

“Ga-lin-da!" 

"Hmm?” Finally looking up from the dresses, Galinda noticed both of her friends were staring at her. Fluttering her eyelashes made Shenshen sigh while shaking her head.

“Fiyero, my dear. What of him?”

“Oh! Well, he says he’ll be returning soon…” Her words trailed off as she went back to scanning the dresses. Hearing the name of her fiance made her stomach knot itself. “Maybe he’ll surprise me at the ball tonight? Fiyero has always been so thoughtful.”

Hearing herself voice the possibility eased her fears in a way. At the same time, it brought the Thropp affair at hand to the forefront. Galinda could feel the mad dash of her blush crawling up her face. Moving about the displays, she did her best to keep it away from the sight of the other two females. Pfanee and Shenshen were top of the line gossips, which any other day was fine by her. Today, their presence felt invasive and the blonde cursed her proneness to shopping for making her leave her home prior to the party.

“What a lovely color! Galinda, you must wear it tonight!" 

They were both at her side as they admired an icy blue gown with encrusted crystals. Deciding on the dress, the blonde quickly said her goodbyes before the other two tried to coarse her for afternoon tea. For the first time in her life, Galinda felt overwhelmed by social life. Once she was back in her bedroom, she tried to evaluate the situation. Maybe it’d been all that time in the countryside? She knew she missed Fiyero, but this was ridiculous! An Upland never disappointed when it came to social affairs!

Fanning herself as she looked at her newly acquired dress, she let out a huff. Social engagements weren’t usually this nerve wracking. As she sat in front of her boudoir, Galinda went over her preparations for the night in her head. Once it was time for the ball, it would take her mind off things.

Galinda never liked admiting being wrong.

As she fanned herself furiously later on that night, she cursed her own pride. It felt as if all eyes were on her (as they should, but that was besides the point). The lump in her stomach had moved up to her throat and she was sure the whispers in the room were about her and not in the good way. She was all smiles and greetings as everyone approached her. All conversations ended about her time in the countryside and the obligatory condolences. What had happened to friendly gossip? Where were the shallow conversational topics? Could someone please tell the blonde the latest city scandals!

"My, you could fool me into thinking this party is in your honor." 

The blonde stepped back upon turning, bowing as much as her dress allowed. Elphaba Thropp sipped her drink, her smile only widening. 

"Nobody could out stage the Thropp grandeur, but that shouldn’t stop from trying my best.” Galinda responded, catching herself immediately. Where had that come from? They’d only exchanged a couple words and she was already feeling flustered.

“The Marquise has a thing for the pompous.” Elphaba responded before offering her free arm to the blonde.

Finding herself unsure, the blonde looked at the woman in front of her and back at the offered arm for a moment. What was there to lose? Her worries moved to the background as Elphaba smiled at the acceptance of the request. It was a different smile, soft and reassuring. Galinda was sure they must have floated their way to the balcony they were standing in now.

“You’re bewitching, Lady Upland." 

When had Elphaba gotten go close to her? There was no barrier between them. Not to mention, no one else watching. It felt as if the other woman would wrap her arms around her waist and seize her at any moment. Elphaba doesn’t say anything for a long while, leaving Galinda to her internal turmoil. The party seems a thing of the past, as if they have both been transported to a different world. Only the two of them. 

"I can’t do this. I’m betrothed.” Those are the only words that leave her mouth, her eyes coming down to stare at Elphaba’s shoulder. Her jacket’s collar is sewn with an ornate pattern, it glistens in silver. 

Her own words did nothing to anchor her back to reality.

“Look at me.”

The request was soft spoken, tender. Her eyes found themselves locked with Elphaba’s again. Before all thoughts washed away, it dawned on the blonde that while close, the other woman wasn’t touching her. Now it felt like the only thing that should be happening. It made her mind drift again and her feet caught a life of their own. Before she knew it, she’d walked past Elphaba and the woman had caught Galinda by the arm. 

“You are pressing my arm,  _Elphaba_.”

Before anything else registered, they were already pressing something else. Galinda doesn’t know how long the kiss lasted or even when Elphaba left her alone in the balcony. All the blonde knew was that the other woman was gone and she, well she was unsure of a lot of things now.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the sounds from the party made it upstairs to the library. Elphaba reveled in the silence for a moment, standing before the shelves of books at ready, hand holding on to the rim of her jacket. Solemn, almost as if she were an imposing statue. Standing still was the best she could do aside from thinking about Galinda Upland. Lady Galinda Upland. Even her name was a delight to think about. It made Elphaba smile despite herself and she busied herself with pouring herself another drink.

The door to the library opened as she took a sip from her glass.

“Ah, Boq, my dear fellow! I have wonderful news!" 

"I don’t have time to chitchat, Elphaba. The most important lecture of the year is tomorrow and your sister, my  _dear_  wife, refused to request of the Marquise to move the date of tonight’s ball.”

“That’s exactly what this is about, and you ought to hear it first.” Elphaba moved over to where Boq was flipping through books before adding them to a pile to bring with himself.

She wrapped an arm over his shoulders as she moved in closer.

“I love her, Boq.”

He stopped his search to look sideways at her. Boq’s first instinct was to be skeptical but he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turned properly to look at Elphaba. “And who is this source of your affections?”

The attention seemed to please her, as she gave a step back and spread her arms in delight. “Lady Upland.” Elphaba’s tone was triumphant.

“ _Galinda_  Upland?”

With a nod, she took another sip of her drink. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.”

Boq laughed as he shook his head. "Don’t be ridiculous, she’s betrothed.“

"When has that ever stopped me?”

Meanwhile, Galinda herself hadn’t moved from the balcony since Elphaba had taken her leave. How could she possibly bear to face the party again? She would rather the Earth swallow her whole than go through social humiliation. More importantly, where had Elphaba run to? Had she done so badly? Her heart was rapidly aching for the woman to return. For someone to take her in their arms and protect her from the night’s chill. 

Then, as if on command, a pair of arms wrapped around her. Strong arms, against which she leaned onto for warmth.

“I’ve missed you so much, my dear Galinda.” A male voice. Not Elphaba.

Creating space between them, she found herself looking at blue diamonds on dark skin. Fiyero Tigulaar, her fiance. Her face paled and tears filled her eyes all at the same time. 

“Oh, Fiyero…” That was all she could bring herself to say as she buried her face against Fiyero’s chest. “Will you take me home, please?”

She didn’t look at anyone on their way out, she’d blame it on the emotional stupor of seeing her fiance after what felt like a lifetime. The carriage stopped before the Upland estate after a silent ride. Galinda hardly even looked at the man she was to marry. Her thoughts in too much turmoil to try to properly navigate this situation tonight. Fiyero held her hand tightly before they parted for the night. Once the blonde disappeared indoors, he signaled to be taken to the club. A drink would do him nicely.

At the club, the guest were busy drinking and dancing and the hero of war went unnoticed. He requested wine and took a sit at one of the tables still available. The first glass of wine was gone in a matter of minutes and he refilled his glass generously. He had to admit, he’d hoped for the night to go  _differently,_ so he let the wine take care of it. The gruesome scenes from war kept replaying in the back of his mind, only appeased by the beautiful sight of his fiancee. However brief of a glimpse that had been.

There was a hand of his shoulder that brought him out of his thoughts. Upon turning, he smiled wide at the sight of Boq. His oldest friend and a scholar, due to which he’d not gone to war along with Fiyero.

“Boq, it’s been long old friend.” Fiyero said, standing to hug the shorter man.

“Too long, Fiyero. It’s so glad to see you in one piece.” Boq added with a laugh as they parted.

Another figure stood behind Boq, a woman wearing a suit. For a moment Fiyero almost attributed it to the wine but her skin was in fact, green.

“I don’t think you’ve ever met. This is my sister-in-law and future Marquise, Elphaba Thropp.”

“A pleasure, I’m Fiyero Tigulaar of the Arjiki Royals.”

The name made Elphaba hesitate for a moment, but she hid it well from her companions as she accepted Fiyero’s handshake. 

“I’d heard you were at war?” Elphaba finally said as they all took a seat at the table Fiyero had been occupying. 

“Freshly returned. It’s been brutal to be away for so long.”

“I can imagine. Certainly nothing civilized can come from a group of men running about with weaponry and little to no strategy.”

Everyone had  _heard_  things. That’s what high society was about, even if he was also a soldier. It meant little that this was their first time coming face to face. Fiyero already didn’t like Elphaba. The three bottles of wine that followed didn’t change that either. If anything, it only added fire to the heated arguments that had developed as table conversation.

“…I still wouldn’t agree, but I presume any explanation in the matter would go to waste.” Elphaba had been idly sipping on a drink she’d ordered herself, having declined Fiyero’s wine which had been offered at the beginning of the evening.

“Who do you think you are?” Fiyero was, to say the least, a little hot headed by this point of the night. 

He’d dealt with enough bullshit in the front lines to allow aristocratic arrogance question his motives. Elphaba held his gaze with defiance. Boq, who’d seen this whole evening develop before his eyes, was reaching his own tipping point of what his nerves could handle.

“Why don’t we call it a night? it’s getting late…” Boq proposed tentatively, reaching over to call forth their table’s attendant.

Fiyero stopped him then, still glaring daggers at Elphaba who had done nothing more than start smirking by this point.

“I want to see you stand by your words. I’ll challenge you for it!”

“What? Fiyero-…!”

“… A duel?” Elphaba seemed amused by the proposition as she put her glass down on the table.

“10 paces, outside." 

Fiyero stood up in a rage then and Boq looked at Elphaba with a flash of disappointment before he dashed after Fiyero.

"Take it back, Fiyero. You don’t know what you are doing.”

“I’m putting her in her place, that’s what I’m doing.” There was no convincing him otherwise and soon the crisp air was prickling at their skin.

Elphaba came out a moment after, finding Fiyero readying his pistol. The Arjiki had a temper; a waste for someone as beautiful as Lady Galinda to be tied with such an animal. Perhaps she could change that now, with one good shot.

“Boq, arbiter the duel!” Fiyero barked as he finished with his pistol and turned his back to Elphaba.

The woman had swiftly readied her own pistol and exchanged a look with Boq. She could tell he was pleading to stop this, but Elphaba simply shrugged her shoulders as she took her position as well.

“Having refused a reconciliation… We shall proceed with the duel.” Boq stepped back, praying that the shroud of night would lead to missed shots. For the sake of both participants. “On the count of tri, begin to advance.”

As he counted down, Boq shut his eyes in fear to witness any of the possible outcomes. There was boots on gravel and then, two shots that made him flinch.

“… I missed.”

Opening his eyes, he saw Fiyero holding his left arm with his pistol at his feet and Elphaba, putting her pistol back in its holster.

“Take him away, before he embarrasses himself further.” She suggested to Boq, who hurried to Fiyero and finally noticed he was holding onto a wound which was starting to bleed past his hand.

Elphaba stayed behind as the two men disappeared within the club. Perhaps this would help persuade Galinda of her fiance’s inferiority.


	4. Chapter 4

Galinda had been unable to bring herself out of bed all day. It was two hours before noon, and that was far too late for anyone who wanted to use their day wisely. There was a knock at her door for the third time today.

“Go away!" 

“Lady Galinda, if I may. At the insistence of the sender, there is a letter for you.”

A letter? Not a suitor or a frivolous invitation? Assessing her appearance on her standing mirror, Galinda opened the door to her waiting maid. It was a letter indeed, which she decided to read back in the privacy of her room after swiftly shutting the door again. 

While the contents were certainly the focus for any correspondence, Galinda had been looking at nothing but the signed name at the end of the letter.  _Elphaba Thropp_ … The Marquise to be had written Galinda a love letter. Well, those affections had already been expressed the previous night, but this letter put things in a whole new level. 

Galinda’s fingers absently came to rest upon her lips, the kiss from last night coming to mind as she read the letter over and over.  According to it, it had been much more than just an expression, Elphaba wanted to run away together.

 _What of Fiyero then?_  

The realization made the blonde snap out of it. For a long time, Fiyero had assured her she could refuse his proposal. He’d been gone at war, after all. Her affections for Elphaba had grown in a short period of time, but so what? Did that make them any less legitimate? The blonde was at a crossroads.

Sitting at her desk, the blonde took a deep breath. Once it was on paper, Galinda would feel better. The ink brings clarity to Galinda and she writes two letters, sending them immediately. 

 

The lecture had ended already and Boq was resting by the fire in the library of the Thropp State. It was short lived however, as Elphaba burst through the doors like she’d just single handedly ended the war.

“Today’s the day, my dear friend!” She exclaimed as she came over to Boq.

Boq didn’t even have time to answer, he didn’t need to. When Elphaba was set on anything, it was near impossible for anyone to stop her. She passed him the letter she was holding.

It was correspondence from Lady Galinda Upland… Admitting to her love for Elphaba. Every line he read made him sit up straighter.

“… You can’t do this Elphaba.” He finally said, looking at Elphaba.

“What else is there to do, Boq?! I have always been one for action and so, I must act. I must prepare, tell me you will aid me.” This last part, she says while putting a hand on Boq’s shoulder.

“And what exactly will you do, Elphaba? Whisk her away in the night, despite her engagement? Despite YOUR responsibilities?”

Her smirk said it all.

“This is madness, Elphaba! I implore you, rethink this before it is too late for both of you.”

Elphaba moved away now, swiping back the letter from Boq’s hand. He was standing now and trailed her as she made her way to the bar and served herself a drink.

“I cannot back down now, Boq. I will do this, for my love. Nay, for OUR love.” Elphaba finished the statement by gulping down her drink in one swig. There was a lot to be done.

 

Fiyero’s arm would make it through, he’d seen worse in the war. His heart however, might never recover from the letter he received at midday. He wrote to the only one he knew would understand, his dear old friend Boq. The note covered his heartbreak at length and his uncertainty of the future. Of course he’d told Galinda from the start that were her heart to fall for someone else, she may break their engagement. But who could it be? She had not said who in her letter. Was he ruined? Perhaps Boq could tell him. Or at least, share a drink to forget this all had happened. 

 

At the moment, Galinda was about ready for a drink too. How does one even pack to be properly swept away? Would she need a maid to come along? Who would carry her trunk? As she paced her room with these questions, Elphaba’s letter came to mind and her worries quieted for the time being. Galinda had to prepare, what would be an adequate dress to wait for Elphaba? The final decision was a pink number, not too shiny but very flattering. She then asked her maid to fill her trunk with a range of options, who knew what sort of events she’d get to attend with Elphaba.

This would all be the talk of the city, no doubt. From a broken betrothal to a new connection of two powerful family names. And yet, despite all these, all Galinda could think about as she finally left her room was when she’d get to kiss Elphaba again. Not long at all, apparently, as Elphaba was standing in the middle of the drawing room when Galinda entered. She looked dashing as always and before realizing it, Galinda ran to Elphaba’s arms and they kissed. Any remaining worry fled Galinda’s mind and, where once diamonds had occupied her mind, green took its place for good.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no backing out now. Galinda felt rather calm about this as they boarded the carriage that would take them away. Away for good, away from all the chatter that had started from the events in the last 24 hours. Elphaba sat across from her and smiled as the carriage took off. It gave Galinda confidence, that smile.

“Where are we off to then?” Galinda finally asked after some time in silence.

“Somewhere you’ll recognize, Caprice-in-the-Pines.”

Elphaba read right through her expression at the mention of the estate.

“It has been refurbished after your Aunt’s passing. I’ve bought it for it to be our summer estate.”

“Bought it?” Galinda could hardly believe her family could have given up such a prized property.

“Yes. For us.” Elphaba answers, reaching across to take Galinda’s hand on her own. “Galinda, I will give you the world if you’ll allow.”

It was feeling much warmer in the carriage for Galinda now. Elphaba’s intentions were always direct and often took the blonde by surprise, pleasant surprise, but nonetheless. For her entire life, she’d be tended to with a degree of aloofness. Her parents provided, but were too busy. The Upland staff worked for them, which meant the had little choice. Socialites considered her one of them, at the cost of good gossip. Elphaba, had none of those things to tie her back. It was new and exciting for the blonde.

The rest of the trip was spent through short conversations and holding each other’s hand. When Caprice-in-the-Pines finally came into view, it felt different. Galinda couldn’t quite place it, the outside looked mostly the same (though definitely better kept), but there was definitely something that hadn’t been there before.

After the carriage came to a halt and the staff busied themselves unloading their luggage, Elphaba offered to take Galinda on a tour of the estate. Promising she’d show the blonde this was not the same estate she might remember. This proved to be true as soon as they walked in, the decor had been changed to match the Thropp colors.

This was a new Caprine-in-the-Pines indeed, one where Galinda and Elphaba would live together.

Even the lake around the side of the estate, where they ended their tour, felt different. Once foggy and ominous waters now looked clear and glistened against the afternoon sun.

“Thank you, Elphaba.”

“For what, my sweet?”

Elphaba had her arms wrapped around Galinda’s waist as they looked over the lake.

“While I cannot quite explain it myself, it feels like you have changed my life with little to no effort.”

There was a chuckle at this.

“You do not give yourself enough credit. If you had decided to stay home from the opera that night, we might have never crossed paths.”

It was Galinda’s turn to laugh now, a melodic sound that soothed Elphaba every time.

“… But, don’t worry your pretty head over affairs of the past. I shall go ensure dinner is almost ready for us. Stay and enjoy the view a little longer if you would like. This is our home now.” Elphaba said as she kissed the blonde’s neck before letting her go and heading back up the path.

Galinda took a breath after the sound of Elphaba’s boots on the path disappeared in the background. It was strange, to think her life had changed so quickly and not feel any remorse over it.This was a new direction, but as long as they were together they were unlimited.


End file.
